Not Over You
by annikawirth92
Summary: PDLD...Rory/Finn...After not speaking to any of her old friends from Yale for 3 years, Rory starts a new life as a waitress. But what happens when she comes across a certain green eyed brown haired Australian?
1. Chapter 1

_"Where are you and I'm so sorry_  
_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_  
_I need somebody and always_  
_This sick strange darkness _  
_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_  
_And as I stared I counted _  
_Webs from all the spiders_  
_Catching things and eating their insides_  
_Like indecision to call you_  
_and hear your voice of treason_  
_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_  
_Stop this pain tonight" _- I Miss You by Blink 182

* * *

It has been 3 years since Rory had rejected Logan's proposal and joined the trail to follow Senator

Obama around the country.

And last year she had enough of crappy motels and crappy coffee. For a while she moved back to

Stars Hollow while she waited to hear back from various papers. She should have known that after 6

months and 50+rejection letters, it wasn't going to happen. Mitchum Huntzberger stayed true to his

word and made sure that no paper would hire Rory Gilmore.

She wanted to get away from Hartford and all the pressure of society, so she got a job as a waitress

in a restaurant in New York and when her grandparents found out the place she wanted to rent,

they got her a nice apartment near bye.

There hasn't been a day where Rory didn't think of her graduation because it was also the day she

lost contact with her friends Collin, Finn and Stephanie. She knew they would side with Logan in the

breakup as they had been friends for longer but that didn't mean that she didn't miss them.

It was Friday night and Rory was getting ready for work with her roommate Megan. Both girls

worked together at the Golden Sea restaurant in Manhatten.

**Rory's P.O.V**

'Only 8 hours left before I can begin my weekend of relaxing and not having to worry about work'

Rory thought to herself as she was trying find her black Mary-Jane heels, which were under her bed,

that was part of her uniform. The uniform consisted of a black skirt that ended a couple of inches

above the knee, a short sleeved white shirt and a black waist coat.

"MEGAN ARE YOU READY YET?" Rory shouted through the apartment waiting for her roommate to

appear so they could leave for work. "Calm down before you get an aneurism. I just couldn't find my

phone" Megan calmly replied before grabbing her keys and following Rory down the lift to the car.

**No one's P.O.V**

20 minutes later the girls arrived at work and grabbed their pen's and notebooks and went to their

Respectable area which they served.

A couple of business men arrived at one of her tables and Rory went over to give them the menus.

"Welcome to the Golden Sea. My name is Rory and I will be your waitress for the evening. Here are

the menus and I will be back in a little while to take your orders" Rory smiled at them before her

eyes went wide as she thought one of the men looked really familiar.

**Finn's P.O.V**

'I can't believe it's her. I can't believe Kitten works here. I have always regretted not staying in touch

with her. She has always been a good friend to us and made sure we didn't do anything stupid

whilst drunk' Finn thought to himself as he stared after Rory.

**No one's P.O.V**

10 minutes later Rory came back to take everyone's orders and the menus and headed back to the

kitchen. She was about to get a drink behind the bar when Megan dragged her into the back "Can

you please explain to me why you look like you have seen a ghost?" she sat down on a nearby crate

waiting for Rory to tell her what happened.

Rory took a deep breath before looking at her best friend "You remember how I told you about my

last year at Yale and about Logan and his best friends Collin and Finn?" Megan slowly nodded "Well

the guy with the piercing green eyes and the crazy curly hair at my table is Finn. I haven't seen him

since Logan broke up with me". Rory could feel the tears threating to escape "The last time I saw

him was 3 years ago. And to be honest with you, I've missed him so much". She couldn't hold them

in anymore and let the tears fall. It broke Megan's heart to see her best friend like this. She stood

up, hugged her and whispered something in her ear "You should talk to him or at least let him know

that you missed him". She slowly pushed Rory away and looked at her. Rory thought about this and

decided that Megan was right. She would give Finn her new number at the end of the night so he

could decide if he wants to be back in contact with her or not. Rory wiped away her tears and smiled

at Megan. "Let's go out there before we get fired" she laughed loudly.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. When she didn't have to serve anyone, Rory kept taking a look

at him and when her back was turned to him, she could feel someone's eyes looking at her. As she

turned around, she started into the piercing green eyes of her favourite Australian. Right at this

moment she realised just how much she had missed him.

Soon after she could see that his table was ready to pay, so she walked over to give them the bill

when Finn took it from her hand just holding on for a moment too long which none of his business

clients saw. He handed her the bill back including his black AMEX and waited for her to return. He

didn't take his eyes off her as she left the table. 5 minutes later, Rory walked back to Finn's table and

handed him back his card and a note she quickly wrote before coming back.

Finn could feel a piece of paper underneath his card and just looked up to Rory who just mouthed

_"Read it later"._ She put on her best smile and said her goodbyes to all of the men that sat at the

table.

Finn walked back to his apartment which was nearby without looking at the note that Rory gave him.

As soon as he got home and changed out of his stuffy clothes and into some old Yale sweats and

shirt, he sat down on his bed staring at the small piece of paper he was holding. After internally

debating with himself if he should read it or throw it away, he decided to read it and what he saw

couldn't have shocked him more.

The note read _"Hey Finn. I know it has been 3 years since we last saw each other but when I saw you _

_tonight, I realised just how much I missed you. Here is my number and hopefully you would like to get _

_back in touch. If not then I totally understand. Love Rory"_

* * *

He didn't know that she had felt the same way after her break up with Logan but time had passed.

He grinned as he opened his phone and dialled the number of a certain brow haired blue eyed

reporter. To him, she will always be reporter girl, kitten, and love. The girl he secretly fell for all

those years ago.

**A/N: I had the start of this story stuck in my head for the past couple of days after reading nearly all PDLD/Rory/Finn stories. And to be honest I think there are not enough of them. So here is part1. Please read and review so i know what i can do to make this story better or even just to know that anyone is actually reading this. - Annika xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have mentioned that this is AU. Everything is the way I wanted the story to go. Some events have happened (such as rory and the campaign trail) and some I have made up (such as the time rory has spend on the campaign trail and her working as a waitress). please read and review and let me know what you think :) -Annika xo**

_Just to see you smile  
I'd do anything that you wanted me to  
When all is said and done  
I'd never count the cost  
It's worth all that's lost  
Just to see you smile - Just to See You Smile by Tim McGraw_

* * *

He had to wait for 3 rings before Rory picked up "Hello?" he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding "Hello kitten. I've really missed you". "Hey Finn, I didn't think you would want to talk to me after what happened between Logan and me. I was really sad that none of you kept in contact after all I thought that we were friends. I understand why you guys did it though. You were friends with him first but I am really glad that you called". He could hear her sniffle and trying to keep the tears in. It hurt him to know that she was so sad because of him "Oh Kitten. I don't know what I can do to earn your forgiveness. How about we have a movie night tomorrow. I know how much you loved them. I will even provide an enormous amount of coffee for you?"

**Rory's P.O.V**

A movie night with Finn sounds great. I loved when he started re-enact movie scenes, even his own version of The Passion of the Christ. "Sure Finn that sounds great. Do you want to come to my apartment because my roommate won't be here for the weekend so we can stay up all night catch up and fall into a sugar coma?" I held my breath whilst I waited for him to give me his answer "Of course luv, that sounds absolutely perfect. Just give me your address and a time and I will stand outside of your door with all the junk food we need". He can't see me through the phone obviously but I had a massive grin on my face.

We spend the rest of the night talking about little things such as what movies we've seen lately and how our families are. Finn was the only one coming from a society family who had a really good relationship with his parents and siblings. I kind of envied him that he had his dad whilst growing up. Even though I am disappointed in my dad for not being there whilst I was younger, I wouldn't change the relationship I have with him now for anything. We are closer than we have ever been before. I also get to see my little sister GiGi a lot more now since he got custody of her after Sherry decided that she couldn't look after her anymore and permanently moved to Paris.

**No one's P.O.V**

As Finn sat back in the driver seat he looked next to him and saw all the different take outs he got for his movie night with Rory; Chinese, Pizza, Thai, Tacos and Italian. He wasn't even surprised anymore as he knew that they would manage to eat all of this plus whatever candy Rory had decided to buy.

Soon after he arrived at her apartment complex, greeted the doorman and took the elevator up to the 5th Floor. He stood in front of her door for 20 minutes before he could knock the door as soon as he had finished knocking the door opened and Rory leaned against the door frame smirking. "I've been wondering what kept you considering you got here 20 minutes ago". She laughed and took some of the food of him and walked to the living room to put it down. She turned back around to him and gave him a shy smile "Now come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in 3 years". Before she even finished her sentence, Finn had walked up to her and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I've missed you more than you will ever know" she really quietly whispered. After Finn stopped spinning her around he looked into her beautiful blue eyes "I am so glad that I ran into you last night. I didn't think I would ever get to see you again. By the way, tell me why you aren't you writing for a newspaper? I've kept looking for your articles but apart from the ones you wrote when you were on the Campaign trail, I didn't find any".

Rory knew she had to tell him what happened but apart from her mother and grandparents, no one knew why she quit the trail. She took a deep breath and nodded "Ok, I will tell you everything that happened once we have eaten". Finn started laughing at this as the moment Rory finished talking her stomach started rumbling.

They got through most of the Chinese, Thai and the pizza before Finn paused the movie and turned around to Rory "Now kitten are you ready to tell me what happened?" Only thing she could do was put down her plate and take a deep breath.

**Rory's P.O.V**

"It all started 3 years ago when I joined the campaign trail after Logan broke up with me. I threw myself into the work and wrote of the best articles I have ever written. A couple of days into the trail, we were in Miami at the time, I got a phone call from a certain Mitchum Huntzberger. Let's just say that even though he didn't like me as his son's girlfriend, rejecting his son's proposal will have severe consequences. At the time I didn't think much about it and kept working.

2 months later I still felt extremely sick. We were in Iowa at our next rally stop and I had been walking with my roommate Emma to get lunch when I suddenly started feeling really light headed and saw blood spots between my legs on the floor. Just as I shouted out her name, my head succumb to the blackness and collapsed. A couple of hours later I woke up at the hospital, when Emma saw that I was awake she went to get my Doctor. The Doctor told me that I had lost a large amount of blood during my miscarriage "I took a deep breath before I could continued, Finn could see how hard this was for me and he just took my hand in his own and held it "The doctor told me that I had been 14 weeks pregnant and that I should take some rest before getting back to work. As he left the room I just sat numbly in my bed. I couldn't believe that I didn't realise that there was a little person growing inside of me. I know I should have phone Logan and told him what happened but my heart still felt ripped apart after he walked away from me at Graduation.

I got kept in for another night before being released the next day on the promise to take it easy. Emma took me back to our room and looked after me to make sure I took it easy during the rally. At night I looked at the calendar on my phone and found out that my baby would have been due on September 4th. For the next 3 years, I stayed on the trail writing for Senator Obama until a week before what would have been my baby's 3rd birthday. I phoned my mum and told her I couldn't do it anymore. It just hurt too much so I handed in my resignation to Hugo and moved back to Stars Hollow. I started sending out my resumes to every paper possible on the east and the west coast and all across the country. After 6 months of sending resumes out and getting 50+ rejection letters I knew there wasn't going to be a paper that was going to hire me.

So I phoned Hugo and asked him if we could ask around why no one would hire me. He did me this favour as we had become good friends and after a couple of phone calls, he had found out that Mitchum had me blacklisted so that no paper would hire me. I couldn't believe that my dream was over. In those 6 months I had attended some society parties with my grandmother where people kept asking me if I had found a job at a paper yet and it was just getting too much getting all this pressure from society. So I asked my grandparents if they could help me find an apartment here in Manhattan which they did and soon after I found my current job. I really like it there, my co-workers have become really good friends and it's where I've met my roommate Megan".

Throughout me telling Finn everything that had happened I had felt the tears slipping down my face and only when I looked up in his eyes I could see anger, love and proudness. He pulled me into a hug so that I nearly sat in his lap and whispered in my ear "I am so proud of you Rory".


	3. Chapter 3

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you - I Run to You by Lady Antebellum_

* * *

Rory felt at peace sitting in his lap like that. She would do whatever it would take to keep this friendship with Finn. She couldn't lose him again. They spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating junk food before passing out on the couch due to a sugar coma. Rory was cuddled up into Finn's side with her head on his should and his arm wrapped around her.

A couple of hours later and it was Saturday morning, Finn looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10am and he was meeting Logan in an hour and a half for brunch. He didn't want to move, lying here with Rory in his arms felt natural like it was meant to be. He softly kissed the top of her head and tried to carefully lay her on the couch but felt her stirring "Finn? Where are you going?" Rory's voice was still thick laced with sleep. He knelt down so he could look into her eyes "I need to go home and have a shower and get changed because I am meeting Logan for brunch later. Don't worry I won't tell him that I have met you again unless you give me permission to tell him".

Rory slowly sat up and walked Finn to the door "Here at least let me walk you to the door. I wanted to thank you Finn for last night and for coming back into my life I have missed you so much" she turned around to look at him and hugged him "And I think for now we should keep our meeting and becoming friends again between us, as I am scared that when Logan finds out he will be angry and try and break our friendship up" Rory looked to the floor as she said this.

He couldn't believe that she was saying this. He put his fingers under her chin and pulled it up so she could meet his eyes "I would never let anything come between us and our friendship ever again kitten. Text me later if you want to go out for dinner" he kissed the top of her head before leaving the apartment. Rory slowly closed the door and walked to the kitchen as she needed a large amount of coffee before she could think clearly.

**Rory's P.O.V**

It felt so normal waking in Finn's arms this morning, like we were meant to be this way. 'Whoa where are these thoughts coming from? I don't even know if he feels the same way I do or if he just sees me as a friend. Ughh I definitely need more coffee if I have to get through this day'.

I realised as i looked down that I was still wearing the same clothes from last night so I went into my bedroom and pulled out my yale sweats and a tank top. Today was a lazy day, so i grabbed my coffee and watched my Harry Potter boxset. Halfway through the second movie I decided to text Finn:

_Hey are you still up for dinner tonight?_

Less than 5 minutes later my phone buzzed with his reply

**Of course luv. I will pick you up at 7pm tonight. Dress semi casual. – Finn **

**By the way thanks for texting me. This brunch/lunch thing is so damn boring. How have i never noticed that Logan can talk so much BS –Finn**

I think I'll tell Finn tonight how i feel about him, maybe he feels the same but I'm not going to get my hopes up. I went back to watching harry potter.

The next time i looked for the time, I saw that it was 5.30pm and i only had an hour and a half to have a show and get dressed before Finn picks me up. I grabbed a towel and my robe and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I threw the whole content of my wardrobe on my bed and started at it for a good 20 minutes before i finally found a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitted blue tank top with a short white jacket and white ballet pumps.

Curling my hair always took such a long time and by now the time was 6.45pm and he would be here in 15 minutes and my hair was only half curled. So I decided to leave the curling and started plaiting my hair into a tight fish tail plait. I kept my make up pretty basic with just a bit of blusher, mascara and some clear lipgloss and with my make up being finished I grabbed my purse and walked into the living room with 2 minutes to spare before he got here.

**No one's P.O.V**

Finn didn't have to be nervous but he just couldn't help it. He looked at his watch and saw it was finally 7pm. He had been standing outside Rory's door for the past 5 minutes, so he slowly lifted his hand and knocked on the door and waited for Rory to open.

The door opened and he couldn't help but stare at her "Wow kitten..you just look...you look beautiful" he leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek "Are you ready to go?", Rory blushed after hearing his compliment "yeah I'm ready to go" she turned around with the hope that Finn didn't see her blush.

They got through dinner without any problems and just talked about their lives. Finn was the acting CEO for the Morgan Hotel group in America whilst is father is doing it in Australia. As the waiter came around with the dessert menu, Rory knew already what she would get "Could i have the tiramisu please?" she smiled at the waiter before handing him the menu back. Finn closed his and handed it back "the same for me please", the waiter left and came back5 minutes later with dessert.

As Rory put the first spoonful in her mouth she couldn't help but moan a little " hmm this is So good". She closed her eyes as to let the taste linger in her mouth a bit longer. All whilst this was happening, Finn just sat there with his eyes bugging out staring at her. He managed to compose himself before Rory noticed anything. They soon finished dessert, Finn paid for the meal and then they both went back to Finn's car.

The drive back to Rory's apartment was silent but not an uncomfortable silence. Rory put her key into the lock of her door before turning around to Finn "I had a great time tonight Finn. Thank you for dinner" she looked into his green eyes and saw happiness and love in them. He grabbed her hand a kissed "It was an honour kitten. Thank you for giving me your company tonight". The thoughts in Rory's mind were going crazy as she didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could at the moment.

She stood on the top of her toes leaning up to Finn and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "Thank you again Finn" with that said and done she opened her door and went inside and slid down the door after closing it all the while Finn was standing outside the apartment confused at what had just happened.

**A/N: Hey everyone just to let you know I don't know how soon I will be able to post chapter 4 as things in my life are really bad right now but I will do my best to make it as fast as possible, Until then please read and review :) - Annika xo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**_

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you -This I Promise You by 'NSYNC

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

'I can't believe I just did that. Why didn't I flat out tell him that I would really like to date him' Rory started arguing with herself until the buzzing of her cell phone ripped her out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that it was Finn:

Thank you for a great night Kitten. Couldn't have thought of a better way to end it than with your little action ;)

Rory started writing back with a giant smile plastered on her face when her phone buzzed again

Only joking luv, I know you don't feel about me that way. Hope to see you soon.

She could feel the smile leaving her face and the tears pooling in her eyes. 'How could I have been so stupid as to think that Finn would even feel slightly the same as me'. Rory left the living room and went straight to her bed hiding underneath the covers from the world.

The following week Rory had taken time off work to relax, think about her work situation and visit her mom and her new baby brother Andrew. Yes Lorelai and Luke finally got married 2 years ago and had Andrew 3 months ago.

Monday morning and Rory had already been up since 8am packing her 2 bags and getting everything ready so she could leave for Stars Hollow at around 10. Finn had texted her twice since last night but she still felt sad and stupid for what had happened.

As Rory drove up the driveway of the Crapshack she could see her mum holding Andrew with Luke by her side standing on the porch and as soon as she killed the engine her mum handed Andrew to Luke and started running towards her. "MINI ME!" Lorelai opened her arms and gave Rory a huge hug "How are you darling daughter of mine? Any hot men in your life?" As soon as Rory heard this thoughts of Finn and her kissing him came flooding back as did the pain of the reminder of his text. Lorelai saw this and looked at her carefully "Babe is everything ok?" Rory managed to get out of her mother's arms and compose herself before answering "Yeah everything is good. Now where is that baby brother of mine? I am in need of some hugs" and with that any chance of Lorelai finding out what happened was killed by Rory.

The week went by fast but Rory and her mum had some good talks. It was Thursday night when she told her mum about becoming an English teacher since she had her Journalism degree it was wasting away by working as a waitress. Her mum just smiled at her and said that whatever she decided to do, she would support her all the way.

The next morning they went to Luke's for breakfast before heading to Hartford to buy new dresses for Friday night dinner at her grandparent's house. Lorelai decided on a knee length dark purple halter neck dress with a lace overlay and Rory got a strapless royal blue mid thigh length (it finishes between the knee and her thigh) with a sweetheart neckline. Once they finished shopping it was time to get ready. Luke had decided to stay home with Andrew to keep his sleeping routine the same.

Rory decided to curl her hair and put it into a low side swept ponytail whilst Lorelai decided to put hers into a sophisticate bun. Half an hour later they were on their way to Hartford when they went up her Grandparents driveway just to notice a lot of cars parked along the side. Rory looked over to her mum confused "Are grandma and grandpa having a part and forgot to tell us?"

Lorelai just snorted and laughed "This is my parents we are talking about Babe. They could manage to move you to some unknown place without you realising". They got out of the care and before they had time to press the bell the door opened and Emily Gilmore appeared before them "Lorelai...Rory..How are you both? How is that darling grandson of mine? Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that we are having a small party tonight" and with that she disappeared back inside.

Rory was surprised that she was actually having a good time at her grandmother's party. A couple of cute guys had asked her to dance and she gladly accepted to stop thinking about Finn. She just got to the bar to get another drink when suddenly Amazed by Lonestar came on, no idea how Emily was allowing this to be played without throwing a fit. As she kept drinking and saw couples going on the dance floor to slow dance she felt kind of sad. Some guys had asked her to dance but she politely turned them down. The first verse was her favourite part of the song, **Every time our eyes meet This feeling inside me Is almost more than I can take Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me And it just blows me away I've never been this close to anyone or anything I can hear your thoughts I can see your dreams.**

She could feel someone's eyes on her and when she turned around she saw him across the floor. Finn was here at her grandparent's house. She ignored all the other people around her and just walked towards him like something invisible was pulling her.

As she finally stood in front of him she did what she had wanted to do since she gave him that chaste kiss goodnight at her front door the week before. She put her hands at the back of his neck pulling him down and pressing her lips against him. Finn stood there confused for a moment before realising what was happening and returning the kiss. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip which she granted and then deepened the kiss.

"Let's get out of here Kitten. Is there someplace we can talk?" he whispered in her ear. Rory just nodded and then took his hand and leading him away from everyone up the stairs up to her old room.

Rory opened the door and started walking sitting on it and pulling her knees up as far as her dress allowed. Finn came and sat next to her and for a while they just sat there in silence. "luv can you tell me what just happened" he turned around and saw her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall "oh kitten please don't cry. I could never forgive myself if I made you cry". He pulled Rory into a tight hug and heard her mumble something. "Could you please repeat that Kitten? I didn't quite understand it".

Rory wriggled herself out of his arms and looked at her feet when she said "You remember that text you send me last week after dinner?" she looked over and saw him nod "well reading it hurt a lot. Because Finn I like you a lot. I have for a long while now. My feelings got even stronger in the 3 years we didn't see each other and then when I finally saw you again. It felt like my whole world was back. And i feel stupid telling you all of this".

Finn just sat there speechless. He couldn't believe that the girl he had secretly loved since she started going out with Logan had feelings for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I just started a new job last month and was so busy working that I forgot about this but fear not i will make more time for this :) I hope you enjoy this next part. Please let me know what you think -Annika xo**

* * *

"Oh kitten if you knew how long I've been waiting to hear this". Finn pulled her close and started kissing her. Rory gladly let him and they continued until breathing became a problem. She leaned her forehead to his started into his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the two of them broke apart when Lorelai walked in "There you are babe. My mother is looking for you, so you and your exotic toy boy here better come down before she comes up". And with that Lorelai closed the door and walked back downstairs. Finn got off the bed and grabbed Rory's hand "You have heard the women. Lets go back down before your lovely grandmother comes up here and kills me for being in a room alone with her granddaughter". She took his hand and when she got to the door he whispered in her ear "I think we still have a lot to talk about so how about I take you back home to my place". His voice gave her shivers down her back but this is what she wanted so she nodded.

Another hour passed before Rory decided that they had stayed long enough. She went to find her mother and grandmother to say goodbye and then get their coats with Finn. As soon as the door closed behind them Rory attacked his lips with urgency as if her life depended on it Finn gladly let her. She pulled away and looked down before she spoke "Sorry about that. How about we go home now. I have something to tell you". Finn just nodded and led her to his car and the two of them drove silently back to his house.

They had been sitting on his couch for half an hour, each with their own mug of coffee before Rory decided to tell him what she had done. "You were right Finn. You were right about so many things but especially that I can be something better than being a waitress not that there is anything wrong with it but I wish I could do something more fulfilling. So I applied for a teaching position for English at St Johns High School in New York and yesterday was my last interview and they are meant to let me know this weekend if I got the job or not" she looked up into his eyes to see the love he had for her. "Stay here this weekend kitten because we haven't talked about what we are. If we even are something". Rory could hear the vulnerability in his voice and just hovered slightly above his lips before whispering "We are whatever you want us to be. I would love for you to give us at least a chance to be something special" and with that she placed a featherlight kiss on his lips. Finn who just had his dream come true instantly deepened the kiss and with that the two of them ended up in a heated make out session on his couch before breathing became a problem and they both pulled away. "Rory, this is all I have ever dreamed of. I will be the best boyfriend you ever had" he kissed the top of her head before pulling her close to his chest.

They stayed like this for a long time before Rory declared that they couldn't sleep in these clothes and before she could say anything, Finn went into his room. 10 minutes later he came out wearing a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a white wifebeater which was tight and showed off his muscles. He had a pair of his boxers and a tshirt for her to wear. She took the clothes from him and went into the bathroom to change and just as she closed the door she could hear Finn's phone ringing.

Finn's P.O.V

I was just about to order some take out for us when my phone rang. I picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Finn Morgan" , "Finn my man how are you doing" the voice belonged to one Logan Huntzberger who had no idea that I just started dating his ex girlfriend. I had no idea how he would react so I wouldn't bring it up "Hey Logan , I'm doing great how are you doing?". I hoped he wouldn't pick up on my nervousness "I'm doing ok, so glad that my father didn't make me go to that Gilmore party tonight. Did anything interesting happen there tonight?". He can't find about Rory and me. At least not just yet "well the party was as boring as usual. I couldn't even be bothered to go to the sub party that Brad Green organised. But I did meet a nice girl I hadn't seen for a while and we decided to start dating exclusively". This wasn't a lie, I just wouldn't tell him who it is. I heard him snort with laughter and was about to ask him what was so funny when he started talking "Im sorry but did you just say that you are dating someone exclusively? Who is this girl who tamed the ultimate party boy?". His attitude was starting to piss me off " We decided to keep it low key for the moment before we decide to tell society. Anyway I need to go now as she's waiting for me. See ya later mate". I didn't even bother to wait for him to say his goodbyes before hanging up.

I turned around to grab the takeout menus when I saw Rory standing there with a look that showed she had heard the complete conversation.

No one's P.O.V

After they finally ordered the food, they decided that they would keep their relationship and only tell the people closest to them about it: Lorelai & Luke and Amanda& Finnegan senior(Finn's parents).


	6. Chapter 6

Nothin feels right when Im not with you. Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool Try'na dress up when Im missin' you. Im'a step out of this lingerie Curl up in a ball with something Hanes In bed I lay With nothing but your T-shirt on" - Tshirt by Shontelle

Here to make up for not posting anything for nearly a month is chapter 6. I hope you like it. - Annika xo

They spend their weekend just getting to know each other all over again...which of course involved a lot of junk food and coffee. It was Sunday night and they decided to watch a couple if movies before Rory had to leave the next day to get ready to prepare for her new job as a teacher. Yes she received a call during their lunch letting her know that she had been successful and that the job was hers. She would be starting the following week.

They were half way through Willy Wonka when Finn looked down at the beautiful girl that was curled up beside him, and remembered when he first fell in love with her.

*Flashback*

It was the night of Honor's wedding and Finn was spending the night at the pub. He had decided not to go as Honor's was still pissed at him for breaking one of her favourite picture frames that she had gotten from her grandmother before she died. As he continued to drown his sorrows of being alone on a Thursday night he didn't take any notice when a women sat next to him. Only when she started mumbling to herself and said 'butt faced miscreant' he turned around and saw that Rory was sitting next to him with tears running down her face.

He asked her why she was sitting here instead of being in New York at the wedding with Logan. After she took another sip of her drink, Rory told him everything that happened, that Logan slept with every single one of Honor's bridesmaids. Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to cheer her up. He gave the bar keeper some money and grabbed Rory's hand and walked out of the pub and towards his off campus apartment.

As soon as they entered, Finn walked into his room and soon came back with a pair of boxers and a shirt for Rory and told her to get changed. Whilst Rory was in the next room getting changed, Finn took all the junk food out of his cupboards and 3 pints of ice cream out of the freezer and spread it out on the table and went to start on the coffee when the door opened and Rory came out. She looked beautiful wearing his clothes not that she didn't usually look good cause she did.

Rory couldn't believe he would do all of this for her 'Finn what are you doing? What is all of this?'. They walked towards each other when Finn took her hands and looked into her eyes 'Im doing this for you because I want to cheer you up. Logan is an ass for treating you so badly. How anyone can hurt you is just totally unknown to me. So we are having a little movie night/wallowing session'. She couldn't believe he would do all of this for her just because she was sad. 'You are the best friend any girl could have' with this she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Yeah but what if I wanted to be more than just you friend' he thought to himself. This was not the time to tell her how you feel.

*End of Flashback*

Finn looked back at Rory and saw her singing along to the movie. Even though they had only officially been a couple for 2 days he knew that he would do anything for this relationship to be forever cause he couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

Just before the movie was finished, he saw that Rory had fallen asleep so he carefully lifted her into his arms when Rory automatically put her arms around his neck. He waited to see if she would wake up but thankfully she didn't, so he walked into his room and carefully placed her on the bed and lied next to her. The moment he lay down, Rory intertwined her legs with his and placed her head on his chest and her arms over his hip. He truly loved her but it was too early to tell her that, so he just pulled Rory close to him and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*6 months later*

They had managed to keep their relationship from Logan and society a secret for 6 months but after the first 3, Rory could see that he hated keeping secrets from Steph and Collin. So they invited them over for dinner one night an told then everything but made them promise not to tell Logan which of course they did.

Finn had been thinking of asking Rory to move in with him for a couple of months now and thought tonight would be the perfect night to ask her.

Rory was coming over later tonight as the school she was working at had a parents evening. This was perfect for Finn though, he could finish decorating the apartment, cook the meal and wrap up her present. He gotten a copy of his key wrapped into a beautiful blue box and a surprise romantic weekend in New York.

Rory's P.O.V

Tonight was her and Finn's 6 month anniversary. After parents evening was over Rory had just enough time to go to her apartment and get changed into her favourite dress that Finn had bought her. So here she was standing nervously in front of his door. She took a deep breath before knocking.

Less than a minute later the door opened and in front of her stood Finn looking amazing in a pair of black dress pants and an emerald green dress shirt which brought out his eyes. 'Hey beautiful' he whispered against her mouth when he leaned down to kiss her. He took her hand and let her inside and helped her sit down. As she took in what he did to the apartment she gasped 'oh my, Finn this looks beautiful. Thank you, I don't deserve this.' Finn kneeled down next to her and took her had in his own 'Oh kitten, you deserve all of this and more' with that he kissed her and served dinner.

No ones P.O.V

The next hour they spend eating the beautiful meal that Finn cooked before he cleaned the table up and grabbed her presents 'happy anniversary luv' with this he handed her the box first and then an envelope. Rory stood up and gave him a kiss 'thank you Finn. I love you'. Rory now paid attention to the box he gave her. She grabbed the bow and pulled at it and opened the box. Inside lay a key on a chain. Her eyes went big and she looked up to Finn 'Finn...why are you giving me a key?'. He pulled her up and made her look at him 'Rory we have been together for 6 months now. And these months have been the best time in my life. I love you so much and I want us to be together always. So what I'm trying to ask you is, will you move in with me?'.

Rory looked at him with wide eyes. The past 6 months have been amazing she thought to herself and she did love him more than any previous boyfriends including Logan. She suddenly started smiling before answering him 'of course I will move in with you. I love you so much' she leaned up for a kiss which was instantly deepened by Finn and they spend the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn woke up and smiled down at Rory in his arms. He still couldn't believe that this would be a regular occurrence from now on. He leaned down to kiss her temple 'Good morning beautiful' . Rory opened her eyes and smiled up at Finn 'good morning Finn'.

Rory has never been happier. But as soon as the happiness came it was gone and Rory untangled herself from Finns arm as quick as she could and reached the toilet just in time. She held back her hair as she emptied her stomach. Soon her hands were replaced by Finns "kitten is everything ok...I thought you got over that stomach bug last month". He helped her stand up and handed her her toothbrush.

Rory looked up with tired eyes "So did I but maybe I should go and see a doctor".

We made an appointment for her to see a doctor the same day. It had helped that Finn dropped his name.

A couple of hours later and they were sitting in the doctors office when the nurse came in "Rory Gilmore? Would you please follow me". Finn and I stood up and followed her in an examination room and soon after the doctor came in "hi miss Gilmore, my name is Doctor Fleming how can I help you today?". I looked from Finn to the doctor "well I have been sick last month but it only lasted a week and then again this morning. I thought it was just a stomach bug I caught from one of my students". "Well is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" The doctor asked me. I looked from The doctor to Finn and back "no I've still get my period and we've always been safe" I looked back to Finn who just nodded his head . The doctor stood up and went to get a needles kit.

"Lets just take a blood sample just in case to make sure you really aren't pregnant. We should have the results later today. So we give you a call" she put a plaster on where she took the blood and led us back to the waiting room. We got back into the car and just sat there in silence all the way back to our apartment. "What if I am pregnant Finn. It's too soon. I mean we've only been together for 6 months and just moved in together" I didn't dare to look in his eyes so I just looked out of the window but suddenly I felt the car stopped and realised that Finn had pulled over and had taken my hands in his "Kitten if the test comes back saying that you are pregnant it's great. Yeah the timing does suck but just imagine having a little you running around the house". He was right...I'd rather have a little him running around though. Finn started the car again and this time did not stop until we arrived home.

We spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies when suddenly the phone rang. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3pm already so I quickly grabbed my phone to answer it

"Hello Rory Gilmore.." ... " oh ok thank you for letting us know so quickly. Goodbye".

"So kitten what did the doctor say?" Finn sat next to me holding my hand. I couldn't look him in the eyes so I just stared at the floor "Well I'm not pregnant". Finn wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close "It's ok love. It will happen for us one day". We decided to order in as I wasn't in the mood to go out.

The next day I had a day off whilst Finn had to go to work so I finished marking some test from my students. My stomach decided to make it's presence know around lunchtime so I went in the kitchen to make some simple cheese on toast with of course a cup of coffee. I had just put the toast under the grill when the door bell rang "Just a second" I shouted. I put the cheese back into the fridge and walked to open the door. But when I opened it I never thought I would see this person ever again.

"Ace? What the hell are you doing in Finns apartment" Logan stood angrily in front of the door.

My first instinct was to slam the door in his face which I did. I ran to my phone and pressed the speed dial for Finn.

"Hey Kitten what's up?" Finn answered with his sunny mood.

"You have to come home Finn. I mean now. I just slammed the door in his face and he won't leave. He keeps banging against the door Finn" I said in a typical Gilmore girl rant.

"Woah kitten calm down. Who is at the apartment"

"Logan is here Finn. Did you know that he would come by?" I looked back to the door where I could still hear him banging.

"I'll be home in 20 minutes" he didn't even say goodbye and hang straight up.

I walked back to the door and opened it "you can come in and wait for finn. He'll be back home soon"

20 minutes later the door opened and Finn walked over to my side "Hey Logan what are you doing here?". Logan stood up and started to pace "What am I doing here? I wanted to surprise one of my best friends to let him know I'm getting married at New Years. But more importantly what the hell is Ace doing here". Finn stood up and stood eye to eye with him "She is not your ace anymore. You stopped having that right 3 and a half years ago when you broke up with her. If you can't accept us then I have to ask you to leave". Logan looked at me "I hope you're happy with yourself that you broke up a 20 year friendship. With that said he left the apartment and slammed the door.

Finn walked straight over and wrapped his arms around me "Rory love don't believe a word he said. It's his own fault that he can't accept us. I would chose you over him any day of the week". To hear Finn say that meant a lot to me so I pulled him towards me for a passionate kiss and started to show him just how much I love him.

The next 5 month have been good and bad. Good in the way that my mum told me that her and like are having a baby. I was so excited to get another sibling. And bad in the way that ever since Logan found out about us and that Steph and Collin knew about it he made our live hell by spreading rumours about us. But I knew that Finn wouldn't cheat on me.

It was a week before Christmas and I was walking around New York trying to find a last gift for Finn. Our apartment looked like santas workshop...we had a hug tree which was decorated with blue and silver balls and which had loads of presents under the tree already. We had decided to invite both our families and Steph&Collin (who had been back for a month from their honeymoon). I couldn't wait to spend the holidays with them.

I was going to Georgio Armani on Madison Avenue to get Finn a new suit when suddenly I had terrible stomach pains which cause me to sit down. Various store assistant came over to see if I was ok but the pain wouldn't go away and 10 minutes later an ambulance arrived to take me to New York Memorial hospital.

"Oh god why is this pain. It feels like I'm dying" I shouted at the poor paramedic women who was holding my hand to calm me down "Honey is there anyone we can call?". I just looked at her and handed her my phone "Call Finn...he's my boyfriend" I felt like I was blacking out.

*Meanwhile at Finns Office*

I was in the middle of organising a trip for Rory and I when my phone rang. I saw the caller is and just smiled "hey kitten how is your day of shopping going?"

"Mr Morgan?" Who was that person talking on Rory's phone "yes this is Finn Morgan. Who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Mary. I am a paramedic for the state of New York and we just picked up a miss Rory Gilmore and are on our way to New York memorial hospital. She told us to call you". I couldn't believe what I was hearing "I'll be there soon". I hang up on her and just grabbed y things and ran out of the office to my car. I couldn't help but worry so much that I probably broke a couple of speeding laws to get there.

Rory's POV

I woke up in an examination room with a doctor staring at me "Miss Gilmore we are going to take an ultrasound of your stomach to see the cause of your pain and collapse. This may be cold. Damn he was right that gel was cold. Suddenly my heart stopped when the doctor asked me something which I never thought "Miss Gilmore it is safe to say you are in labour". I just stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights "You did know you were pregnant miss Gilmore?". I just shook my head at him and looked at the tiny screen "we thought about 5 months ago that I was pregnant but we went to the doctor to get a proper test and she said I wasn't pregnant. How is this possible?". I couldn't wrap my head around this. I was going to have a baby..Finn and I are having a baby..today. "Well Rory, can I call you Rory?" I nodded my head "Sometimes babies can trick those tests and women won't even know they are pregnant until they give birth..like you. If you put your feet up here I can have a look how many centimetres you are dilated". I was glad that the doctor was a women "Well Rory you are 8cm dilated. So you will have a baby within the next hour. I'll go see if your boyfriend is here yet", just as she was about to leave Finn came in running in "Oh kitten you've scared me is everything ok?" He came and kissed me. The doctor waited "Mr Morgan congratulations you will have a baby very soon. I'll have a nurse bring you a pair of scrubs".

When she left I told Finn everything the doctor told me "We are going to have a baby Finn. A little baby oh god we are not ready for this we have absolutely nothing. Hand me my phone Finn". He did as he was told and as soon as I had it in my hand a waited for the other person to pick up. "Steph I need your help. You need to come up to New York memorial hospital as soon as you can. Bring Collin as well. We need all the people we can get. I tell you everything when you get here".

Another half hour passed and the contractions were killing me "Fiiiiiiiinnnn get the nurse. This hurts so damn much". Soon Finn and the doctor returned "well Rory lets see if it's time to have a baby" she put her hands between my legs and had a look "well Rory I hope you are ready because we are going to have a baby soon. Daddy go put the scrubs on". 10 minutes later we were on our way to the delivery room. Finn was sitting next to me holding my hand everytime a contraction came. Emma (the doctor) put her gloves and positioned herself between my legs "Rory you are fully dilated so when you feel the need to push then push with all your might". And soon I was ready to push..I've never felt so much pain. My mum was right, it does feel like doing the splits on a box of dynamite. An hour later Emma was shouting at me "come on Rory...give me one last push and then you will have your baby". I could feel the contraction "Ahhhhh bloody hell...Finn I am never letting you touch me again god damn it". Finn just laughed and said "I love you too kitten". And with one last push we could hear the cry of our baby. Emma wrapped the baby up and handed it to me.

"Congrats Rory and Finn. You have a beautiful baby..."

A/N: this is it for chapter 7 I hope it makes up for not posting anything for a while. Do you think it's a baby girl or a baby boy?

I'm looking for a co writer for this story. I know what I want to happen in this story but can't think of a way to write it so if you are interested please send me a pm :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is chapter 8. I hope you like it and I get some more awesome reviews from you guys :)

* * *

Previously on Not Over You:

"An hour later Emma was shouting at me "come on Rory...give me one last push and then you will have your baby". I could feel the contraction "Ahhhhh bloody hell...Finn I am never letting you touch me again god damn it". Finn just laughed and said "I love you too kitten". And with one last push we could hear the cry of our baby. Emma wrapped the baby up and handed it to me.

"Congrats Rory and Finn. You have a beautiful baby..."

* * *

"Congrats Rory and Finn. You have a beautiful baby boy". She left to give us a bit of privacy before getting him cleaned up. I couldn't help but stare at the little bundle in my arms. I didn't realise I was crying until Finn wiped them away. I looked up at him and then back at our baby "We have a son finn. We actually have a baby. We don't have anything for him. Oh my god we don't even have a name" I started to hyperventilate until Finn kissed me and lifted our son into his arms "kitten calm down. I will sort out everything later with Colin when he's here with Steph". A nurse quietly opened the door "I'm sorry but I have to take him to get cleaned up and then to the nursery. We'll be back soon to try and breast feed him. How about you try and get some sleep.

As she closed the door behind herself, Finn crawled into the bed with me and we both closed our eyes but half an hour we were woken up by a knock on the door so Finn got up and opened the door to let Steph and Colin in. Steph came straight over to give me a hug "thank god you are alright Rory. You gave me a heart attack. Now explain yourself why on earth you are in hospital".

I looked at Finn who nodded his head "well Steph earlier I was on Madison Avenue buying another present for Finn when I collapsed. The staff in the store called an ambulance and brought me to hospital. And then 45 minutes ago I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. We don't have a name for him yet but he weighed 7lbs 8oz". I took a deep breath and saw Steph just staring at us "You had a baby?" I just nodded "and you didn't know you were pregnant" I nodded again "Well that just gives us an excuse to go shopping" she laughed and gave me a hug.

Whilst I told Steph everything about our little boy, Finn talked to Colin. "Hey Colin, I need your help. We obviously don't have anything for our little boy so would you come with me and help me buy the basics things and help me get them set up in the apartment?". "Of course Finn what are friends for. Lets just tell the girls". Finn came over and kissed the top of my head "hey kitten, Colin and I are gonna go for a bit and buy a couple of things for the baby since we obviously have nothing at home". "That's ok finn. Steph and I will be fine. Plus the nurse should be back soon to help me try breast feeding".

10 minutes after the guys left the nurse came in with my son "so miss Gilmore are you ready to try?". I just nodded my head and as she put my son in my arm I carefully tried to get him to latch on. This was definitely harder than women on TV make it look like but after another 25 minutes he finally started nursing and the nurse left the room. Steph slowly came over and looked at the sleeping baby in my arms "oh my, he is beautiful Rory. You and Finn have done good. You can already see that he has Finns hair and complexion but he has your eyes and nose. This little one is the perfect mix of you two. Could I hold him?". I just smiled at Steph and carefully placed him in her arms "of course you can Steph. Just support his head". You could see just by the way she was holding him that Steph would make a great mother one day.

*with Finn and colin*

"Well I never would have thought that you would be the first one to have a baby. How do you feel about it?" Colin asked Finn as they were loading the last things into the SUV. Finn turned around to Colin "now that I've seen and held him I wouldn't change anything for the world. I am absolutely terrified, I mean when we had the pregnancy scare 5 months ago ;which obviously wasn't a scare after all; we weren't sure if we could look after another human being but I guess it's all try and error". When we arrived at the apartment we had the doorman help is bring everything up. Thankfully most of the baby's things were already build. We put the Moses basket in our bedroom. We had also bought a lot of clothes and everything you could possibly need for a baby, I had started making a bag full of clothes for Rory and my son when Colin asked me something "ehmm Finn have you phoned Lorelai yet and told her what happened?". I stopped in my tracks "oh shit. Lets go back to the hospital. I call Lorelai to meet us there. Can you drive please?". "Of course Finn" Colin said before he took the keys off me.

When I phoned Lorelai it was so hard not to tell her why we were in the hospital but she promised to phone Chris and everyone else important and meet us at the hospital. I think Colin might have broken some speeding restrictions to get us back as soon as possible. When we walked in we saw that Rory had her eyes closed and Steph was holding the baby. I walked over and took him in my arms "Hey champ, you have been a great surprise for us and I promise you that your mummy and I will do everything in our power that you have the greatest childhood ever. But I think it's time we thought of a name for you...it's not like we can call you baby forever". "You are right about that" I looked over and saw Rory smiling at us "Kitten there is something I need to tell you. On the way over I phoned your mum and told her you were in the hospital but I didn't say why. She said she'll phone your dad and grandparents and be here as soon as possible".

I looked over and although I expected her to be shocked or pissed at me but she just smiled at me "you were right to do that. They would have found out about him next week anyway so we might as well get it out of the way. Now what can we call him. How about Finnegan Samuel Morgan the fourth...we can call him Sam". I just stared at her "We don't have to name him after me and keep the tradition and..." Before I could say anymore she interrupted me "Nonsense, he will have the same name as the man who I fell in love with. The man who told me I can be anything I want to be an who encouraged me to do something I love which is teach. Now I have two guys who mean more than the world to me" she gave me a big smile and I walked over to kiss her "god kitten you are perfect". So it's decided. Our sons name is Finnegan Samuel Morgan the fourth, also known as Sam. Today couldn't have been anymore perfect of the gods had arranged it.

Half an hour later Colin and Steph decided to leave but told us they would stay in New York until New Years and that they would see us next week for Christmas. At the same time a nurse took Sam back to the nursery and said she would bring him back for his next feed. As soon as she had left the door flew open and Lorelai and Luke came in "Fruit of my loins...you scared the hell out of me when Finn phone and told me you were in hospital. Now tell me why we are here a week before Christmas. I'm not meant to be here until next week for my scan. Now spill the beans misses". Rory took a deep breath before looking between me and her mum "Well mum, as I told you yesterday I went shopping for some last minutes presents and then I collapsed and got brought here and then at 3.47pm this afternoon ..." The door opened and the nurse came in with Sam "Excuse me Miss Gilmore but it's time for Sam's next feeding" she carefully lifted him into Rory's waiting arms and then left again. We had totally forgotten about Lorelai and Luke standing in front of us. We could just hear Rory murmuring to Sam "hey good looking . Mummy has missed you. God I love you so much already and your daddy and I can't wait to bring you home tomorrow".

Then the silence was broken by Lorelai "You had a baby? But you said months ago that you weren't pregnant...what the hell Rory". Rory narrowed her eyes "no swearing in front of my son. Yes mum I obviously had a baby. I didn't know I was pregnant until I got here and the doctor told me I was in labour. Yes when we went to the doctor 5 months ago he told us that I wasn't pregnant and the doctor who delivered Sam told us that sometimes babies can trick those tests which has happened in my case. But now I have to introduce someone". She quickly burped Sam and settlers him back into her arms " Mum...Luke...let me introduce you to my son..Finnegan Samuel Morgan the fourth also known as Sam. He was born today December 18th at 3.47pm weighing a healthy 7lbs 8oz. And although he was surprise for us, he is the best present I could have wished for" at this point I sat next to Rory and my son and wrapped my arm around my family.

Lorelai started impatiently tapping her foot "well come on then. Give me my grandson so I can give him a hug" then gave us a big smile. Over the next two hours Rory's dad, sister and her grandparents arrived and we told them all about out little surprise. They were all a bit confused but as soon as each of them held Sam they were wrapped around his little finger. Everyone had said their goodbyes with the promise of coming next week for Christmas. I was about to close the door when I turned around to Rory "hey kitten I'm just going to go and find the doctor. I'll be back soon".


End file.
